


From first to last

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Introspection, KagaKuroExchange, M/M, Married Couple, Pointless fluff, Summer Vacation, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Glimpses into some important vacations Kagami and Kuroko spend over the years





	From first to last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grandebatbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/gifts).



> Happy kagakuro Exchange! I Hope animegrandebatbaes likes this lol. I took bits and pices of your prompts and mixed it with some of my own ideas and here it is. a heap full of fluffy mess. No plot, just Kagakuro. I hope you'll like this ^^

Kagami thinks he’s got this. He can keep his calm even when he’s buzzing around in his seat for the past three hours of the delay, but then he sees _him_ and he loses it.

He stands up when the gate opens and even though he doesn’t mean to, his legs carry him forward.

By all means he shouldn’t be able to notice him in the mass of people pooling out of the gates and into the terminal, but when he does he feels a _painful_ jab in his ribcage.

When Kuroko is out in plain sight and notices him as well, Kagami sees how his mouth forms around his name he just _runs_ over to him, not thinking much _throws_ his arms around the other boy and smothers him in a tight hug.

His euphoria lasts briefly though, because as soon a Kagami remembers _where_ they are and that’s _Kuroko_ he’s hugging, he pulls away, but doesn’t let go.

“Ah, um, sorry…i-it’s an American thing?” He tries explaining himself and can’t help but notice that absolutely _no_ _one_ cares what they are doing.

Kuroko for the most part looks…shocked a bit. Blue eyes wide and face pale (probably from the flight). His hair is matted like he slept with his head over the window (which he probably did).

He stays silent, staring at Kagami like he never saw him before and it seriously starts to weird him out.

Did he really screw up that easily? With a hug?

Kuroko recovers first from his shock and to Kagami’s surprise, wraps his skinny arms around his middle in a surprisingly (nah not really) strong grip and buries his face in Kagami’s chest.

Kagami sees the pink tips of his ears and feels something tug at his chest again, but less painfully this time.

He returns the hug, allows himself to marvel how Kuroko’s smaller body melds against his and buries his nose in matted blue hair.

Kuroko is silent, but his arms squeeze back and makes the tension – not only from the last couple of hours but from the last _month_ or so when Kagami moved back to L.A – melt away from his body and he feels himself slumping a bit.

“It’s good to see you again.” He mutters into the soft hair and grins at another squeeze around his waist.

***

“So...this is my place yeah.” Kagami said when they entered the dorm apartment he shared with two other guys (who were _thankfully_ away for the rest of the month on their own vacation) and set Kuroko’s suitcase in the hall.

It was the second time Kuroko was in America, but before it was at his dad’s home and it felt so long ago, almost unreal.

But he was here, in his dorm looking curiously at the walls and the eying the still unpacked boxes.

Suddenly he stopped and remembered that he haven’t taken of his shoes.

Kagami apologized for not having a pair of slippers for him, as it wasn’t really that customary here, but Kuroko shook his head and said it was okay.

They set his things in the living room area which was connected to the kitchen space.

“My room is too small to set out a futon...wait I don’t even think I have one...” Kagami scratched his nape. “Couch is okay? Or do you want my bed?”

“Couch is fine.” Kuroko said quietly while he put his backpack down and after he finished looking around the walls curiously, stopped on Kagami and then gave him a tired and weary smile.

“I’m sorry. I’m a bit...” He pursued his lips and his brow furrowed as he tried to think of a word.

“Jetlagged?”

“...Yes.” Kuroko sighed and tried to stifle a yawn. Kagami snorted.

“Take a shower. I’ll make lunch and then you can crash for a bit. I’ve been there, done that.”

Kuroko furrowed his brow for a moment and Kagami thought he was going to argue that it would be impolite to sleep, but then he only rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“You start to speak very strangely when you’re in America Kagami-kun. But alright, I’ll do as suggested.”

Kagami blinked confused and then realized that staying in American society made him sneak in random bits of slang which probably didn’t translate well into Japanese. He flushed a bit and ducked his head.

“Sorry.”

Kuroko gave him an amused smile and shrugged.

He crouched to open his suitcase and then he froze for a moment.

“Oh.” He said and turned around to Kagami.

“I’m sorry but...I think I forgot to pack my pajamas.”

Kagami stared at him for a moment.

“And a towel.”

“...so?”

Kuroko looked at him sleepily.

“I’m sorry?”

Kagami rubbed his nape again and then went to his room for a moment. He came back with a fresh towel and a set of clean shorts and a t shirt which were a bit too small for him, but he didn’t give or throw them anyway. Logically, he _should_ but he kept them for situations like this, back in Japan, so it was natural to do the same here.

When he showed Kuroko the clean stack of clothes and a towel though, it dawned on him that yes it might be natural for him (them) but it certainly wasn’t common or usual.

Even in Japan.

He never wore Tatsuya’s clothes and he never heard of such a practice among his friends.

Yet for them it was common practice.

He blushed when he realized how that looked and pushed the clothes and towel into Kuroko’s hands, who to Kagami’s surprise looked equally flushed and like he wanted to say something.

“Just...go take a shower.” Kagami cut him off and went off to the kitchen area to start on the lunch, but he saw Kuroko briefly nod.

Kagami rarely thought about his relationship...well not like a real relationship, just...relations in general, with Kuroko because it was a dangerous territory that he didn’t want to explore and find out things about himself or Kuroko or _them_ _both_ that he would not like or that wouldn’t lead to anything but awkwardness and maybe even…being hurt.

Kagami...liked Kuroko. _That_ he knew. He also knew in _what_ way he liked Kuroko.

But that was it. It was just him and Kuroko was either unaware or aware but didn’t do anything about it because he...simply put wasn’t interested.

That was fine. He didn’t make a big deal out of it, he didn’t berate Kagami and definitely still wanted to be his friend, which made him happy. 

They did so many things together and the urges to kiss or hold his hand were easily dismissed of that Kagami could focus on telling himself it was fine and okay and enough.

But the last three months were _hard_.

Kagami could only pretend for so long when they skyped and texted and he was busy with his summer job and university paperwork.

But when he saw him on that airport...he just couldn’t do it anymore. Yet he had to.

Kagami knew their friendship was ambiguous. Sure they were in Japan, but they were still boys and teens and could get away with a lot of things like poking at each other and arms slung around each other waists, hair ruffling and occasional hug here and there.

That was standard. He did that with Tatsuya and even Alex.

But the clothes sharing, the cooking, the shopping and walking Nigou and bed sharing (it happened only once when the futon Kagami was airing for Kuroko for a sleep over got drenched due to rain because dumb Taiga forgot to take it off the balcony and then he refused to make Kuroko sleep on the couch and Kuroko refused for Kagami to sleep on the couch himself and neither wanted to sleep on the floor). It was surprising that he didn’t insist on it this time too.

Long story short, Kagami always thought that his bed was pretty roomy, but that day he learned it wasn’t. At all.

And of course, numerous times he woke up on the couch and Kuroko dozing, pressed over his arm (or better (worse?) yet, under his arm, and that was a real mystery how he got there in the first place).

But nothing ever went further, simply because Kagami felt like Kuroko didn’t want it and Kagami was happy to just be able to bury his nose in blue, soft hair when Kuroko was asleep.

Kuroko walked out of the bathroom, clad in the clothes Kagami lent him and damp hair, but still looking sleepy and Kagami had to squash the urge to grab the towel and rub his hair dry.

Which friend did that? Also, which friend didn’t take his pajamas to sleep over because the other one always had a set of clothes for him to lend?

No one. That’s who.

They ate lunch slowly, sharing small talk here and there. Kuroko wasn’t very hungry, so Kagami put the rest in the fridge for later.

Kagami wanted to prepare the couch for Kuroko to sleep, but before he could do that the other boy already curled on one side.

He patted the seat next to him.

“Sit please.”

Kagami shrugged and did as he was asked of.

And then Kuroko moved closer and pressed himself to his side and he almost fell of the couch.

“Kuroko?” Okay they did cuddle sometimes, but it wasn’t often and mostly accidental. Neither of them ever initiated something like this.

“Hm?” Kuroko hummed and pressed his cheek to Kagami’s arm, clearly on the verge of sleep.

“...is that my shower gel?”

Kuroko looked up at him, eyes blue and hazy, damp hair hurling next to his ears.

“I forgot mine.”

Kagami wanted to say something. Something like he knew Kuroko did it on purpose, or something like _we will get you your own tomorrow when we go shopping_ , or maybe even ask Kuroko _what the hell and that he couldn't deal with it anymore and please don't be mad but I need to tell you something._

Instead he said 'okay' and Kuroko blinked slowly and smiled.

He pressed his cheek back to Kagami's arm, his skin soft against Kagami's exposed arm and sighed.

And then he was asleep.

Kagami tipped his head back with a sigh and closed his eyes. He felt like crying and laughing at the same time, but he only swallowed and balled his fists on his knees.

He will not survive this summer.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko watched as Kagami received present after present from his American friends, who laughed and wished him a happy birthday.

He thought back to his own modest gift he gave Kagami back at his place, even before they arrived at the beach house (one of his friend’s who courteously decided to organize a birthday party for Kagami-kun) and squashed the small, annoying feelings of insecurity which bubbled inside him.

Kagami-kun accepted every gift with smiles and one-armed hugs for his male friends and even let his female ones kiss his cheek, (which was something that made Tetsuya raise an eyebrow). Of course, he blushed afterwards but it was still a surprise to witness it.

Tetsuya visited Kagami-kun a few times since he moved to America for college, and during his stay he always noticed how different Kagami-kun was here in contrast to how he was back in Japan.

It wasn’t maybe something very striking or noteworthy for people who didn’t spend so much time with him or who weren’t Tetsuya (which was more probable), but it was there.

Kagami-kun was generally more…relaxed in America. Not that he was always tense in Japan, but more often than not he was…focused and sometimes overly serious. Or at least the tried coming off as such. Tetsuya concluded that it was because they were at a very stressful time when they met and so that impression of Kagami-kun as a twitchy worrywart just stuck with him.

He wondered if Kagami-kun would be so relaxed if they attended the same university.

Or, it could just be because of the summer and his birthday and he was simply relaxed enough to let his guard down and have some unapologetic fun.

Kuroko wasn’t able to contemplate Kagami-kun longer when he was approached by a colorful group of chatty Americans.

 Kuroko smiled and answered their questions politely and as best as he could. They all talked too much and too fast for him to catch onto everything, but they seemed to not mind when he stumbled over his words or messed his tenses.

He felt someone grab his wrist suddenly and pull him from the small crowd.

“Hey you’re smothering Tetsuya, lay off.”

Kuroko blinked up at Kagami, but he was addressing his friends. Some of them laughed and some groaned how it was unfair and they wanted to just be friendly.

“Yeah, I know but I need to borrow him for a sec.”

Kuroko blinked at the strange term and then felt himself being pulled further.

Kagami dragged him up to the grill which was sizzling away and Tetsuya felt himself water at the smell of food.

“You okay?” Kagami let go of Kuroko’s wrist and ducked his head as he muttered in Japanese.

“Yes.” Kuroko answered hesitantly. “Everything’s fine.” 

“Good.” Kagami nodded to himself and turned back to the grill. “You’ll help me with this?” He gestured to the barbecue.

“Alright.” Kuroko nodded and took the plates from the table near the grill.

Tetsuya observed the sizzling meat for a moment and then looked up at Kagami curiously.

“You called me Tetsuya.”

Kagami looked startled at Kuroko and then turned his head away in embarrassment. 

“Y-yeah, sorry, I just.” He made a hand gesture with the spatula. “I’m used to it here because everyone calls you by your first name so it kind of slipped. Sorry.”

Tetsuya hummed and took the large plate for Kagami to put on the meat.

“I don’t mind…” He eyed Kagami who also caught his eye.

There was silence for a moment between them, filled by the sizzling of the meat.

“Do you _want_ to call me by my first name?” He finally asked.

„I…what?” Kagami sputtered.

„You don’t?” Tetsuya realized that he sounded more disappointed than he thought he’d be.

“No! I mean, I do want to, but this was a slip I promise.” Kagami sputtered more and Tetsuya thought that he resembled that Kagami from their shared school years.

It made him smile and want to tease him more.

“Like I said, I don’t mind…” He paused and bit his lip and then continued. “But, in turn I want to be able to call you by your name too.”

“Uh, huh okay.” Kagami said and smiled nervously. “Tetsuya?”

“Yes, Taiga-kun?” He answered and felt his heart skip a few beats.

Kagami seemed to have a similar pause as he contemplated how his name sounded when Kuroko spoke it and his face was red but his lips twitched into a hesitant smile.

“Hey the meat is burning!” Someone from the crowd yelled and both of them jumped and turned their attention to the slightly, more was customary, smoked burgers.

***

The party continued on into the late hours of the evening and then long after the sunset.

Someone set up their iPhone and used the speakers in the beach house to play upbeat catchy summer tunes. A group of people made a dance floor out of the beach and at one point someone (maybe it was one of the pretty girls from earlier) tried to drag Kagami- ( _Taiga-kun)_ there.

Kuroko observed the scene from the sidelines, sipping on his fruity, non-alcoholic drink and trying not to chuckle.

It wasn't like he tried to distance himself from everyone, but he was content just observing them having fun and Kagami-kun grilling until they ran out of meat, but that was okay because it was too late by now to eat anything.

He put the empty glass on one of the logs which served as many tables and chairs and turned his face to the ocean.

It was different than the one in Japan.

He couldn't really describe how it was different (ironically since he was supposed to _be able_ to do that), but he wasn't at school right now and he simply enjoyed the difference and the otherness of California beach.

The party was still lively and no one paid him any mind so Tetsuya decided to take a walk along the shore.

He found his shirt somewhere in the huge lounging tent (grateful that he didn't caught any couple getting too intimate there, only a few girls sharing drinks and giggles) and slipped quickly out if it and put it on since the breeze was getting a bit chilly, especially on his warmed-up skin.

He wished Nigou was with him so he could throw rocks and sticks and laugh at his beloved pet barking at the water.

He came to a halt and looked back. The people and the voices were not that far away and he could still see and hear them but still in a distance which didn’t obscure the sound of waves crashing and his own thoughts running around.

He looked forward into the darkness. He knew how far he could walk until he reached the fence and had to return.

The private beach was nice and Ka- _Taiga-kun's_ friend was nice enough to organize a birthday party for him.

Tetsuya managed to dip his toes in the cold water for a bit and breathed into the salty air before he heard someone running up to him and looked up to see no one else but Kagami himself.

"Hey!" He called out to him and stopped a few feet away. "Everything alright?"

Kuroko blinked nodding.

"I'm fine."

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. I thought something happened. They weren't bothering you or anything?"

Kuroko almost rolled his eyes at Kagami's over protectiveness which came out at the strangest of moments and simply shook his head.

"I just wanted to take a walk." He said and then sat down on the still warm sand.

There was  a moment of stillness, the music and voices from the dance floor were muffled by the wind and the waves.

Finally, Kagami joined Kuroko and stretched his legs in front of him.

"Yeah. Not a bad idea."

Kuroko hummed and shivered when a gust of the cooler breeze swept over him. Kagami noticed of course since they were sitting next to each other, and because this was Kagami and he noticed things about Kuroko other people didn’t. He moves closer to Kuroko obviously trying to share his body warmth.

Kuroko put his head on his knees and turned his gaze to Kagami to look at him.

It's a split moment, maybe a couple of seconds, maybe a full minute, but Kuroko notices something shifting in the atmosphere.

He sees Kagami swallow thickly and then turn his head away, but even in the darkness illuminated only by the electric torches and the moon Kuroko can see his pink ears.

"Thanks for the gift." Kagami says suddenly, out of the blue.

Kuroko mutters a _don't mention it,_ instead of pointing out that Kagami already thanked him. Hours earlier.

Another gust of wind and Kuroko makes a small noise of discomfort at the cool air hitting his side. They should go back to the tent, maybe to the beach house, and into the warmth.

Kuroko's sleepy and he wants to crash, but he knows the party will last till he wee hours of the night, maybe even the morning, and it's impolite to just go and sleep in someone's house, even if they wouldn't mind.

"You cold?" Kagami asks as he's already putting his arm around Kuroko's shoulders.

Tetsuya shivers again but he lets himself be dragged forward, presses his side to Kagami's and closes his eyes.

He doesn't know it the next gust of air on his face is the wind or Kagami's breath.

He doesn't get to find out because then he hears an explosion and he jumps slightly in Kagami's loose hold.

"What-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because then Kagami's face starts to glow.

Kuroko blinks rapidly, coming out of the slight daze and realizes it’s not coming from Kagami _himself_ and looks up to see fireworks.

They last very shortly, maybe a couple of minutes but Tetsuya finds himself looking at them for the whole time. They are pretty.

He looks back down when they are done and finds Kagami already staring at him.

The crowd on the dance floor shouts _Happy Birthday Taiga!_ and it makes both of them jump again.

Kagami waves to them when they raise their glasses and beer bottles in a toast and then get back to their fun.

And it all turns quiet again in the small space they share when Kagami looks at him again, but something has changed, irrevocably and permanently.

"Happy Birthday Taiga-kun." Kuroko says and waits.

Kagami blinks and then blushes bright red and smiles just as bright.

"Thanks." He says and cups Kuroko's face with one hand, while the arm around his shoulders slides to his waits.

It's salty and dry and very nice when it finally happens and while it warms him from head to toe he tries very desperately to not think of the fact that their first vacation ( _together)_ will end soon.

So, he just whispers a _happy birthday_ against Kagami's mouth when they part and kisses him harder.

 

* * *

 

"Yeah...okay, okay thank you."

Kagami signed after hanging up and put his mobile on the kitchen counter.

"The landlord said the air con is going to be fixed tomorrow." He said while leaning on his forearms and enjoying the coolness of the marble, even if only for a moment before it warmed up under his touch.

He heard a muffled groan coming from behind the couch and rolled his eyes.

He knew it was hot, but Kuroko was being _ridiculous_.

Still, he couldn't help but sort of feel sorry for him. He had a hard time during summers and after spending a few of them in LA he forgot how humid and _absolutely_ annoying the Japanese ones were.

"Don't be a baby. Go take a shower if you need it." He pushed himself from the counter and grimaced when his skin had to unpleasantly un-stick from the marble surface.

He wasn't surprised that Kuroko chose the floor instead of the counter to go and die on.

He made his way carefully over to the couch, he didn't want to trip over his pancake of a boyfriend (which by the way, _totally_ happened and he was glad no one saw it. _no one.),_ to make sure he didn't melt into a complete puddle.

Kuroko was sprawled on the floor on a towel, just in his underwear. He definitely looked overheated and miserable and Kagami felt even more sympathetic.

"You alive down there?"

Kuroko only blinked slowly.

"Barely." He groped for the couch and picked a stray basketball magazine and lifted it in Kagami's direction.

"Please fan me."

Kagami snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Kuroko whined when Kagami turned away to walk into the kitchen area.

Kagami didn't said anything just opened the fridge.

Kuroko was too tired to stand up and look what he was up to and closed his eyes.

And then opened them immediately when he felt another body next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked and turned a bit away from Kagami, since he was always a few degrees warmer than him.

"Helping you cool down." He said when he got himself as comfortable as he could on the floor next to Kuroko and grabbed his waist to bring him in closer.

Kuroko startled and let out a small gasp.

"Why is your hand cold?"

Kagami grinned and showed Kuroko the small bowl with a few ice cubes he set near them, which Kuroko didn't notice at first.

"I thought it would be better than just fanning right?" Kagami said and pressed a handful of ice cubes to Kuroko's nape.

Kuroko gasped and shivered when a few drops of icy water melted and ran down his spine.

"I'm not convinced." He murmured when Kagami rubbed the ice over his neck, but then he sighed and closed his eyes when he got used to the cold touch of ice.

The ice cubes didn't last them for long and soon Kagami was left with only water and damp hands.

He continued rubbing Kuroko's back though since despite his initial complaint he seemed to be enjoying it.

Maybe a bit too much which was what Kagami noticed when his hand skimmed over his spine and Kuroko let out a small moan.

Kagami licked his lips which suddenly turned dry, and pressed his still cold hand to Kuroko's stomach and stopped.

"Hey." He said and Kuroko opened his eyes.

"I...just thought about another way we can both cool down." He said and rubbed his thumb over the sweaty skin of Kuroko's belly.

Kuroko looked at him for a long moment, seemingly not understanding what Kagami meant but then he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I think that's the _opposite_ of cooling down." He teased even as he was basically melting, but his hands wrapped loosely around Kagami's waist and somehow his leg wormed itself between Kagami's.

"Yeah, but think about how we both we'll feel _after_." He said nonchalantly and skimmed his hand upward and teased Kuroko’s chest.

Kuroko opened his eyes and this time they looked clearer and more focused. 

"Do you have more ice?"

Kagami grinned, cupping the back of Kuroko's head and tipped it backwards so he could kiss the water of his neck.

"I'll think of something."

 

* * *

 

“And we’re here.”

Kuroko huffed and parked his suitcase next to Kagami’s. His straw hat had slipped a bit forward and he had to push it back to see more than Kagami’s calves.

“Oh.” He said involuntary when the hotel finally came into view.

Kagami looked at him and grinned and Tetsuya couldn’t help but return the giddy smile.

Okinawa was _beautiful_. Kuroko looked around the beautiful beaches around the hotel as he followed Kagami into the lobby. He sighed in relief when the air-conditioning hit his flushed skin.

Kagami was already by the receptionist’s desk confirming their booked room.

He was the one who made the reservation for his name. Though, Tetsuya thought, as he played with his own silver band on his ring finger, it didn’t really matter now anyway. 

Kagami got the key and they made their way into the elevator.

They shared looks and Tetsuya felt a strange mix of excitement and slight embarrassment. They were _grown up_ people and yet they behaved like teenagers on a first date. Or on their first vacation together.

The elevator dinged signaling that they arrived at their floor.

They excited and Kagami opened the door to their room.

Fresh laundry detergent and the unique smell of hotel greeted them. It would probably fade in the upcoming two weeks and that _also_ made Tetsuya feel excited.

Taiga entered first, like an excited boy who was permitted to enter the candy store and Tetsuya shook his head. He took off his straw hat and put it on a small cabinet in the ‘hall’ of the room and entered further.

“Oh man.” He froze when he heard Taiga’s disappointed voice.

“Taiga-kun? What’s wrong?”

Kagami looked at him over his shoulder with an apologetic look and sighed.

“They gave us the wrong room!”

Tetsuya blinked and looked at what Taiga was referring too. 

Two beds.

Tetsuya opened his mouth but Taiga didn’t let him even say a word.

“I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. I booked the wrong room.”

Tetsuya tilted his head.

“I booked for two people not a _couple_.” He said, scowling and blushing.

Tetsuya was silent for a moment before he snorted.

“Oi.” Kagami warned him and Tetsuya shook his head.

“I’ll be right back.”

Kuroko returned to the lobby and thankfully saw that it was empty.

It took a moment to get the receptionist’s attention, but when she finally did she launched into a string of apologies for not noticing him.

“Yes, sir how can I help you?” She said with a smile.

Tetsuya chewed on his lip thinking how to explain it.

“I was wondering if there’s a way to get a new room?”

The receptionist’s blinked a few times.

“Is there’s something wrong with your room sir? May I have your name?”

Tetsuya gave her Taiga’s, well _theirs_ name now and waited as she clicked away on the computer.

“Hm. Room for two people booked, two weeks, with a view on the ocean.”

“Yes. I...well.” Tetsuya paused and tried not to flush. “There are...two beds.”

The receptionist’s blinked not comprehending.

“Sir?”

Instead of saying more Tetsuya simply lifted his hand so the woman could understand and there would be no way of her misunderstanding.

The woman’s eyes widened, which meant she indeed got it and her mouth opened in slight shock.

“My apologies!” She jumped and started clicking away on the computer. “There was no information about that in your reservation.”

“It’s fine.” Tetsuya paused and then added. “My husband can be a bit of an airhead.”

The woman nodded, but didn’t made a further comment, completely absorbed in her search for a new room. In fact, it looked like she didn’t even notice what Tetsuya said.

Which was good, he thought as he pressed his hands to his glowing cheeks.

“Oh.” After a longer moment, she looked up at Tetsuya. “Sir? I am sorry. There are no more free rooms with one bed.”

Tetsuya nodded. That’s what he expected.

“It’s fine.”

The receptionist gave him a look which clearly meant that it didn’t. 

Tetsuya thanked her and went back to their room.

He barely managed to close the door and call out to Taiga who was unpacking both of their suitcases when there was a knock.

Tetsuya opened and saw a maid.

“Yes?”

“Please accept our deepest apologies.” She said, bowed and held out a bottle of what looked like champagne.

Very _expensive_ champagne.

Tetsuya and Taiga blinked.

“It’s a gift.” The maid explained when Taiga took the bottle and she straightened up.

“Please enjoy your vacation.” She bowed again and then exited.

“I guess it didn’t work?”

Tetsuya shook his head.

Taiga sighed. And then he perked up.

“Hey. Maybe we can push the beds together?”

“Can we?” Tetsuya asked cautiously.

Taiga shrugged.

“Fuck if I care. We _paid_ for this.”

Tetsuya rolled his eyes, but helped Taiga with pushing the beds together. It made him feel like they were on a sleep over and not on a honeymoon.

That made him feel excited again.

Tetsuya got busy with unpacking a few things when Taiga called him out on the balcony. Tetsuya followed and his breath caught because of the wonderful view.

“Here.” Taiga passed him a glass full of sparkling champagne.

Tetsuya took it and leaned against Kagami, wrapping his hand around his waist while Kagami comfortably looped his free arm around his shoulders, tucking Kuroko’s head under his chin.

Tetsuya looked at the view for a long moment, feeling incredibly at peace when the salty breeze ruffled his hair.

Kagami drank the champagne in a few big sips and put the glass on a small table and squeezed Kuroko’s arm.

In return, Tetsuya slipped his hand inside Kagami’s back pocket, just because he could

“Hey.” Kagami laughed and Tetsuya smiled to himself and took a sip of the alcohol.

“Uh, um.” He tried not to make a face but he failed and Kagami laughed.

“Bitter?”

“Bitter.” He agreed and put the glass back on the table.

“Here I found something you’d like.” Kagami reached for a different glass with something white and milky.

“What’s that?” Kuroko eyed the glass.

“Malibu. It was in the cabinet. I hope it won’t be charged additionally.”

Tetsuya took the glass from Kagami’s hand and took a sip. And then another.

Kagami snorted and mimicked Kuroko in slipping both hands in Kuroko’s back pockets and squeezing.

Kuroko didn’t even flinch, as he calmly sipped at the very sweet liquor.

When he was done, he put the glass down and licked his sticky lips slowly while looking at Kagami.

Another squeeze.

“Done?”

Kuroko paused and swallowed a bit, and smirked slightly.

“No.”

He said and pushed Kagami from the balcony and back into their room.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the shutter was almost drowned out by the roar of the waves when Kuroko took the photo of the graying horizon.

The day was very windy, which was nothing surprising for September in Norway, but the cold still made Tetsuya shiver unpleasantly and he zipped up his parka.

He looked around, snapping a few more photos of the cliffs and one of a lonely seagull which flew off the moment he was done.

Tetsuya took a deep breath of the salty and wet air and let the wind ruffle his hair.

They were to Hawaii, they were to Paris and to Okinawa and America. Kuroko thought they'd revisit one of these places for their 10th anniversary but Kagami decided to be more proactive than usual and surprised Tetsuya with tickets just a week before their vacation.

He wasn't convinced it was a good place to visit, he didn't like the cold that much but then again, he managed to survive summer in Los Angeles, so why not?

Turned out Kagami knew him better than the thought.

He loved it. It wasn't as bright and warm this time of the year and you really couldn't swim in the sea unless you had a death (or a flu) wish, but just strolling through the beaches and admiring the cliffs and eating local food and trying to pronounce the language in the museums (and failing and making Taiga-kun laugh so hard he snorted and it in turn made Tetsuya snicker until they were both giggling like his pre-school students) was more than worth it.

Ten years. Not much if you think about it. They've been parents only for five so far, their little rascal was still in kindergarten and they still had years to enjoy rising a child together.

But it was also _ten years._  Tetsuya sometimes woke up first on a weekend when Kagami-kun was off his duty at the station and would spent as much time listening to his heartbeat and basking in the warmth of his body (Taiga-kun would call it leeching) as much as he could and would still be in awe that it was the way he would spend his mornings now.

And from what he saw sometimes when he caught Kagami-kun staring at him when he thought Tetsuya wasn't paying attention his husband was the same.

Time was funny like that. Kuroko could say that they were together for a long time already, but still not long _enough_ to experience everything.

He hoped he'd be able to think the same when they reach eighty.

Sighing he shook his head and walked along the shore. Nigou would like this beach. It was quiet and laud at the same time. The scarce, ghost-like silhouettes of solitary people or couples here and there gave him a chill, but it wasn't like the one Kagami-kun would have if he pointed out this similarity.

They made him want to write. 

He snapped another photo.

Maybe he could today when they'd get back to their hotel room.

Maybe if Kagami-kun wasn't the only thing he'd think about.

He looked up from looking though his camera and had to smile when he saw the red, almost vibrant shade of Kagami-kun's hair.

He noticed him too and they soon met half way on the shore.

"Here." Kagami-kun said and passed Tetsuya a paper cup of warm, sweet tea which was sold in one of the scarce parlors.

"Thank you." He took the offered drink and his cold fingers brushed warm ones and he shivered and thought _I'm an adult and he still makes my heart skip._

He took a sip and let Kagami grab his cold hand and they took a stroll through the shore.

The wind and the waves braking over the cliffs were enough to fill the silence between them while they sipped their cooling drinks.

They threw the cups in the next trashcan they found and Kagami looked up at Kuroko suddenly.

"What are you thinking about? You're staring at me the whole time."

Kuroko thought for a moment what to say but his mouth was quicker for once that usually.

"Time."

Kagami paused and gave Tetsuya a strange look.

"Time? Why? Did I take too long?"

Tetsuya's mouth twitched.

"No. I thought about something different." While he said that he looked at his hand and rubbed the silver band. When he looked back, Kagami-kun's cheeks were rosy, but he gave him a smile.

Without a word, he pulled him over to a small bench in the alcove made of dunes and they sat down and wrapped their arms around each other's waists.

Tetsuya made himself comfortable as he found his favorite spot on Taiga-kun's collarbone and made sure the zippers of his parka weren't digging painfully into his cheek.

One seagull was making its way towards them and Kagami-kun suddenly pulled out some left-over popcorn from his backpack and they fed the bird and them some of its companions with their free hands.

Kagami-kun ran out of popcorn quicker than Tetsuya because Kagami-kun could _never_ ration properly (Tetsuya remembered when he made too much food for their daughter for her first field trip and how embarrassed he was or when he overfed Nigou one time by putting too much food in his bowl) and Tetsuya was the only nurturer for a moment, before he also ran out of popcorn.

The birds got bored when they noticed that there would be no more free buffet and flew away.

Tetsuya looked up and predictably he saw Kagami-kun observing him.

"What is it?"

Taiga-kun smiled with that cheeky grin that Tetsuya loved so much.

"You're old."

Tetsuya looked at his husband and looked at all his small frown and laugh wrinkles and lines and the small stubble he didn't want to shave today and his matted but still vibrant hair and smiled back.

_I'm 35 and you're 36._

"So are you." He answered and Kagami-kun smiled wider.

_I've been with you for more than half of my life._

He brushed the hair from Tetsuya's forehead and places a dry kiss there.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and hummed.

The sea from that small bench on the Scandinavian beach looked endless and in a way, it was. It could change the name in a different location but it was the same water.

Tetsuya sighed and cuddled closer to Kagami who let out a content hum and squeezed his waist again.

The sea was endless. Times was endless.

He knew that other things weren't, but he honestly didn't care.

Not when they felt like they were anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ever expect plot from me lmao /rolls off


End file.
